Masa Lalu Ku
by Meiixhu
Summary: kita tidak bisa memprediksi masa depan bahkan kita tidak tahu masa depan kita sama sekali , dan terkadang apa yang kita harapkan sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan
1. Chapter 1

Karin POV  
aku Hanazono karin, tahun ini aku berumur 26 tahun, seperti biasa aku bangun pagi, sarapan, dan pergi berangkat bekerja. bagiku ini adalah rutinitas yg hampir setiap hari aku kerjakan, dan pada hari libur ku aku mengunjungi orang tua ku atau pergi kencan, dengan diri ku sendiri tentunya, aku pergi makan sendiri, nonton film sendiri dan terkadang aku merasa sangat bosan dengan kehidupan ku ini.

Normal POV  
hari ini adl hari minggu, cuaca sangat cerah karin memutuskan bahwa hari minggu ini adalah hari yang sangat baik untuk mulai membersihkan apartemen kecil milik nya tersebut. ia mulai dari menyapu teras, mengepel teras, membersihkan dapur miliknya, membersihkan toilet, dan ia lalu mulai membersihkan kamar tidurnya sendiri , ketika ia mulai membongkar buku buku miliknya, tiba tiba sebuah buku terjatuh.  
" nggg ,.. buku apa ini ? " ucapnya sambil memungut buku tersebut , setelah ia lihat, ternyata bukan sebuah bukulah yg terjatuh, melainkan sebuah album foto. sebuah album foto lama miliknya yang berisikan semua kenang kenangan tentang masa masa sma nya .  
ia lalu berhenti membersihkan kamarnya, ia perlahan membuka album foto lama miliknya itu. karin tersenyum kecil seraya melihat foto foto lama miliknya

ia lalu membuka halaman pertama dari album lamanya itu , terdapat foto ia dan sahabat sahabat nya  
( Kazusa, Michiru, Jin, Himeka, kazune )

Karin POV  
" sudah lama juga ya, aku tidak bertemu sahabat sahabat lama ku , kazusa, himeka, michiru, jin dan kazune, kazune ya, aku penasaran apa yg di lakukan kazune sekarang , apa kabarnya, apa pekerjaan nya. katanya semua mantan akan tanya apa kabar pada waktunya, mungkin itu tidak berlaku buat ku, huu.. "

" Himeka dan michiru gak tau apa kabar ya, apa mereka sudah menikah ya, jangan jangan mereka sudah menikah, yah bisa jadi mereka sudah menikah dan punya anak, mereka kan dari dulu selalu menjadi pasangan yg selalu love dovey , dan jin ya, apa ia berhasil jadi idola seperti impiannya ya, dari dulu dia selalu ingin jadi idola sih, haha, dan kazusa juga apa dia jadi model seperti impian nya ya. ? dan apa ia masih berdebat dan berkelahi dengan jin seperti biasannya ya , biasanya mereka gak bisa akur , dan selalu berdebat. hahaha.. "

" tiba tiba aku jadi kangen banget sama mereka"

Karin lalu membuka halaman terakhir dari album nya tersebut , terdapat foto dirinya bersama kazune , di foto tersebut kazune dan karin tampak sangat bahagia dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka masing masing.

" ini diri ku yg dulu ya ?, apa aku dulu sebahagia ini , rasanya aku lupa cara tersenyum lebar seperti ini " ucapnya sendiri

karin lalu melamun, mengingat hari hari bahagia yg ia lalui bersama sahabat sahabat nya

lamunannya putus ketika mendengar suara bel  
Ting tong ting tong  
" Permisi, selamat siang ada kiriman dari pos "

" iya sebentar ya, " karin lalu meletakan albumnya dan segera berlari ke pintu masuk

" permisi, apa kah ini dengan ibu karin ? "

" iya dengan saya sendiri . " ( dalam hati : ya ampun mas, masa saya di panggil ibu, saya kan masih muda baru umur 26 tahun =_= )

" ini bu, ada kirimin paket untuk ibu "

" iya terima kasih "

setelah selesai menerima paket tersebut, karin pun berjalan masuk, ia pun segera membuka isi dari paket tersebut. dan ternyata isi dari paket tersebut adalah sebuah undangan pernikahan

" ngg... undangan pernikahan dari siapa ini ya? " ucapnya sambil membuka isi undangan tersebut

setelah membaca isi undangan tersebut, matanya langsung terbuka lebar ,ia tidak menyangka sekali pun dalam hidupnya bahwa ia akan mendapatkan undangan seperti ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Minna  
Ini Meii chan desuu.

Pertama pertama terima kasih banyak untuk reader yg telah membaca + review ceritanya , karena ini pertama kalinya meii membuat fanfic, awalnya meii kira tidak akan ada yg membaca, karna chapter 1 jalan cerita nya masih gaje, chapter yg ckup pendek , dan lain lain

Arigatouu

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Karin POV  
" APAAAA.?! Jin dan Kazusa akan menikah ?! "  
" astaga apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini ?! " ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa jin dan kazusa akan menikah .

karin lalu mencubit mukanya lagi untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.  
" aww. sakit," teriaknya. ternyata ia tidak sedang bermimpi

"hmmm, mereka akan menikah tanggal 11 januari ya , Jin dan kazusa yg selalu berkelahi setiap bertemu akan menikah, ternyata hal seperti ini memang tidak bisa di prediksi " ucap karin

" tapi lho , kenapa undangan nya di kirim sekarang ya, padahal kan ini baru desember" , karin lalu mendapati sepucuk surat dari dalam paket tersebut .

karin lalu membaca isi surat tersebut

Isi Surat  
hi karin , ini kazusa. kami tau kamu pasti kaget mendegar kabar bahwa kami akan menikah. sebenarnya kami juga tidak percaya bahwa kami akan menikah. hihihi.  
aku tau bahwa sudah lama kita semua tidak bertemu, jujur saja aku kangen dengan sahabat sahabat kita, aku tau ini mungkin permintaan yg cukup berat setelah kejadian kejadian di tahun itu, tapi apakah bisa datang ke acara natal pada tanggal 25 desember nanti. tentu saja aku juga mengundang kazune, michiru, dan himeka. dan ini akan menjadi reuni kecil kita.  
tempat : Restoran C`est L'a vie  
waktu : 08:00 - selesai

oh iya karin ini nomor ku yg bisa di hubungin : 08xxxxxx

Karin POV  
" Reuni ya , Apa aku harus pergi ? aku kangen dengan kazusa , jin , michiru dan himeka, tapi untuk bertemu dengan kazune? "  
" rasanya itu seperti ingin bertemu tapi tidak ingin bertemu "

" arghh.. pergi atau tidak ya ?"  
karin masih bingung antara menghadiri atau tidak menghadiri acara tersebut

akhirnya setelah lama berpikir , karin pun akhirnya memutuskan apakah ia akan pergi ke undanagan tersebut atau tidak.

.  
.

Pada Tanggal 25 Desember  
Restoran C`est La Vie  
Terdapat seorg wanita dan seorg pria yg sedang menunggu kedatangan teman temanya

Ternyata wanita dan pria tersebut adalah jin dan kazusa, mereka tampak sangat khawatir karena belum satu pun teman mereka datang.

" kok belum ada yg dtg ya ? apa jangan jangan mereka gk dtg? bagaimana ini ? ucap kazusa sambil panik

"aduh, berisik banget sih, tenang dikit kek " ucap Jin dengan cuek sambil bermain game di hp nya.

" Duh kamu khawatiran dikit kek " ujar kazusa dengan kesal dan sambil mencubit pipi jin

" aagghh. iya iya aku akan khawatir, lepaskan tangan mu wanita gorila " teriak jin

" apa ? wanita gorila, kamu mau di hajar ya ?" kazusa mencubit pipi jin lebih keras lagi

" ampun, ampun. nenek lampir, hamba tidak berani lagi " teriak jin menyerah

" nenek lampir, berani berani nya ya kamu panggil calon istri mu nenek lampir " teriak kazusa dengan kesal  
Namun tiba tiba seorang pria menghampiri mereka, dan berkata  
" hey , kalian sudah mau menikah kok masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil ?"

Kazusa dan Jin pun seketika berhenti dan melihat sosok pria ini.

Kira kira siapa Pria ini ?

Bersambung. . .  
ke chapter 3 . .


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Minna

Meii chan dessu ~

Gomen karna setelah sekian lama baru update karena lagi sibuk ~

dan Arigatou minna karna sudah baca + review cerita ini ,

dan sekali Maaf banget untuk chapter yang sangat pendek ini

Meii Janji Next chapter akan lebih panjang dari chapter chapter sebelumnya

jadi , jangan lupa Reviews ya ~

Thank You  
Meii~chan

Namun tiba tiba seorang pria menghampiri mereka, dan berkata  
" hey , kalian sudah mau menikah kok masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil ?"

Kazusa dan Jin pun seketika berhenti dan melihat sosok pria ini

Ternyata pria tersebut adalah Michiru  
"Michiru! " Teriak Jin dan kazusa

" Yo, lama tidak berjumpa " ucap michiru sambil tersenyum

" Wah, suamiku lama tidak berjumpa ya, sudah makin ganteng rupanya " ucap jin dengan girang sambil mendekati michiru

" Hoi Hoi, sadar diri woi " Ucap kazusa dengan sinis

" Hahaha, sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo duduk " ucap michiru sambil mengajak kazusa dan jin untuk duduk .

" apa yg lain belum datang ? " tanya michiru kepada kazusa

" ntah lah, aku pun tidak tau, Kazune dan Karin tidak ada kabar , Kalo himeka Tidak ikut, Dia bilang dia akan pergi dengan keluarga nya " jelas kazusa kepada michiru

" Oh bgtu " Jawab michiru dengan cuek

" Oh iya, Himeka pergi dengan keluarganya apa kamu tidak ikut michi ? " Tanya Jin iseng

" Iya, aku pikir kalian kamu tidak akan dtg juga karena himeka tidak dtg " sambung kazusa

" Hmm , Kalian tidak tau ya ?" tanya michiru dengan tenang

" Tidak tau apa ? " Tanya jin dan kazusa dengan bingung

" Aku dan Himeka sudah .. "

sebelum michiru menjawab pertanyaan Jin dan kazusa, tiba tiba saja terdengar suara seorang perempuan

" Selamat hari natal semua "

"Karin ! " Teriak Jin dan kazusa

" Kazusa , Jin, Michi , lama tidak berjumpa ! " ucap karin

" Wah karin, aku kangen banget sama kamu " Ucap kazusa sambil memeluk karin

" karin, apa kabar mu apa kamu sehat sehat saja ?" tanya michiru

" Tentu saja michi , haha " jawab karin


	4. Chapter 4

Hi semua

terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membaca fanfict ini,

dan juga yang telah men review fanfict ini , jika ada kritik dan saran jangan senggan untuk berkomentar ya

Thank youu

Meii-chan

semuanya pun lalu duduk , karena sudah lama tidak bertemu , mereka pun lalu mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu ketika mereka semua berada di bangku sma

" aku tidak menyangka Jin dan kazusa akan menikah " ungkit michiru sambil tersenyum kecil

" woah , aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan akur , apa lagi sampai menikah , aku benar benar tidak menyangka ". sambung karin

" iya , aku bahkan tidak menyangka akan ada hari seperti ini, jika aku terlihat oleh diri ku yang berumur 17 tahun aku pasti akan menertawai diriku sendiri " ujar kazusa

" oooh , apa yang 17 tahun , dasar nenek tua " jawab jin

" apa kata mu ?! "

" nenek tua , nenek tua , nenek tua "

" dasar bodoh , bodoh , bodoh "

" apa kata mu , nenek tua ?! "

" ugh , mulai lagi " ujar michiru dan karin

" sudah , sudah , hentikan pertengkarannya ,tidak baik bagi pasangan yang akan menikah berkelahi lho " ujar michiru

" iya iya lebih baik kalian hentikan saja pertengkaran kalian " sambung Karin

" sudah lebih baik sekarang kita minum teh sambil menunggu kazune " ujar michiru

seketika semua mata beralih kepada Karin

Karin yang sedang minum teh pun langsung bingung .

" ada apa ? kenapa kalian semua menatap kepada ku? " jawab Karin bingung

" tidak ada apa apa kami hanya ingin menatap mu " jawab kazusa

" kamu tau jawaban apa yang kami inginkan " ujar jin

" hmm , hmm " jawab michiru sambil menganggukan kepala nya

" aku tidak tau apa yang kalian inginkan " jawab Karin sambil melanjutkan meminum teh

tetapi tatapan kazusa , jin , dan michiru semakin tajam dan tertuju pada nya

" apa yang kalian inginkan ?" Tanya Karin

" tidak ada apa apa " jawab kazusa melihat menu

" aku juga tidak menginginkan apa apa " jawab jin sambil bersiul

" aku tidak tau apa apa " jawab michiru sambil melihat arah lain

namun ketika Karin ingin melanjutkan meminum teh , tatapan kazusa , jin , dan michiru pun tertuju padanya lagi

Tiba Tiba handphone michiru berbunyi , dan ia pun permisi untuk menjawab telepon nya tersebut, sedangkan jin dan kazusa masih menatapi karin dengan penuh kecurigaan

" sudah hentikan tatapan tatapan kalian " ujar karin sambil meletakkan teh nya di meja

" kami hanya penasaran dengan apa yg terjadi " jawab jin

" hah apa ?, apa apa nya yg terjadi ?" Jawab karin

" kamu tau, hal begini dan begitu yg terjadi di masa lalu " tanya jin

" tidak, tidak ad yg terjadi hal begini atau pun hal begitu " jawab karin dengan tegas

" pasti ada, buktinya kau mengelaknya "

" TIDAK ADA "

"ADA"

"TIDAK ADA"

" ADA "

Ketika jin dan karin sedang berdebat, michiru datang dan berkata

" kabar buruk teman teman "

" memang nya kenapa michi ? " tanya kazusa

" kurasa sang pangeran berkuda putih tersesat di jalan "

" siapa itu? Sang pangeran berkuda putih, sangat menggelikan sekali " jawab jin

Michiru pun menunjuk jari telunjuk nya ke karin

" aku? Pangeran? Eh ? siapa ? " jawab karin

" aku tau, pasti si kazune " jawab kazusa

" sejak kapan dia adalah pangeran berkuda putih ku? Mimpi apa kalian? " jawab karin

" yang terpenting karin, sekarang kamu harus pergi menjemput pangeran mu, dia tidak tau arah jalan ke sini, dan dia sedang menunggu di dekat halte bus di dekat jalan perempatan di depan " jelas michiru

" tunggu, kenapa harus aku ? Michi saja yg pergi " jawab karin

" aaagghhh, kaki ku sakit, aku tidak dapat berjalan jauh." Teriak michi

" kalau begitu j i n . . .

" aaagghhh, perut ku sakit, aku tidak bisa bangun dari tempat duduk " teriak michi

" Dasar kalian, hentikan akting nya "

" ini bukan akting, kami memang sakit" jawab michi

" tapi kami akan sembuh, kalau kamu pergi menjemput kazune " sambung jin

" betul sekali " sambung michi

" Dasar kalian " jawab karin

" sudah lah karin, lebih baik kamu yg menjemput kazune saja " jelas kazusa

" ya sudah aku pergi dulu " jawab karin

bersambungg

next di chapter 5


End file.
